Fake Article (Soyoucansuckmyd***ifyoudon'tlikemys*** Famelee)
This is yet another fake article to show an incorrectly made episode. Description F*** YOU! THE SOYOUCANSUCKMYD***IFYOUDON'TLIKEMYS*** FAMILY IS A SEASON MEGA INFINITY EPISODE OF SUPANENEE IN 1998! MADE BY ALLSNFWADMINSMUSTGOTOH*** WHO HATES EVERY SINGLE F***ING ADMIN ON THIS PIECE OF S*** SITE! F*** OFF AND LET ME FINISH! IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL BE KICKED IN THE TEETH NO EKSEPSHINS! MASTA HAND, KRAZY HAND, TABUUUUU, AND SATAN GO TO THE JUNKYARD OF NOO PORK CITY! F***! LOL! THE PARENTS ARE NAMED JAKE, JAKE, S***, C***, F***, POOPY, MIDDLE FINGER, SUCKMYD***, EATSOMES***, SWALLOWMYC***, BUTTHEAD, S***FACE, AND GODIEINAF***INGHOLEYOUB******S ALL AGED ONE HUNDRED MILLION NINE HUNDRED THOUSAND TWO HUNDRED N' NINETY F***ING NINE! THESE PARENTS HAVE DAUTER D*** AGE 27 WHO GAVE BIRTH TO SEX AGE 37 WHO HAS V****A AGE 44, WHO HAS P**** AGE 50 WHO HAS A**HOLE AGE 67 WHO HAS JOEROKCS1997 AGE 76 WHO HAS N****R AGE 89, WHO HAS RETARD AGE 100! THEY ALSO HAVE A MILLION APODTED CHILDREN ALL UNDER AGE 3 MONTHS OLD! WHOO! SAH-BAM! F***! LOL! ROFL ROFL ROLF! GRVY! S****! THEY HAVE A MANBEARBIG NAMED DEMONICS*** AGE 1! DEMONICS*** IS TEH WURLDZ MOST ANNOYING LITTLE B**** WHO KILLED THE REST OF THE POPULATION OF THE JUNKYARD OF NEW PROK CITEH EXCEPT HIS FAMILY! WHAT A MOTHERF***ING C*** HE IS! HE IS TO F***ING SPOILED AND TOO D*** DOMAINT! HE RUNS AWAY FROM HIS PARENTS, VOMITS ON THE FLOOR, AND SPINS HIS HEAD TO MANY TIMES LIKE A P***Y! RELATIONSHIPS TO THIS FAMILY INCLUDE GEMMA THE GOOD WITCH, MALIK THE MAGICAN, WALT DISNEY, CHRISTOPHER COLUMBUS, SATOKO SAMO, TOSHIO KISHO, TOKIKO OKINA, SATOKO KIRANOKO, ANNETTE MILLS, JOHN F KENNEDY, ALANA "HONEY BO-BOO" THOMPSON, AND MR. HANKEY! GEMMA IS A BALD B**** ON A WHEELCHAIR WHO HAS TYPE INFINITY DIABETEES! WALT DINSEY IZ A FATSO! ANNETTE MILLS IS A FOR-EYED S***! MR. HANKEY HAS AUTISM! THE SATOKOS ARE BALD FATSOS ON WHEELCHAIRS! THE TECHNIQUES ARE NAUGHTY NOOSE GAS CHAMBER, VERY NAUGHTY NOOSE GAS CHAMBER, AND NO LISTENING AND VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY AND I F***ING MEAN VERY NAUGHTY NOOSE GAS CHAMBER BESIDES SPANKINGS WITH A MACE, GROUNDINGS FOR INFINITY F***ING YEARS, HOTTEST TABASKO SAUCE, PULL EARS, SEND TO H*** WITH THE DEVIL AND SHE-DEVIL, AND CUT ONE ALIVE! DO NOT EDIT ZIS F***ING PAGE OR YOU ARE RETARDED AND IF YOU F***ING BAN ME I WILL KILL YOU BY PUTTING YOU IN THE EXTREMELY TIMES INFINITY NAUGHTY NOOSE GAS CHAMBER AND ACTIVATING BOTH THE NOOSE AND GAS CHAMBER AT ONCE WHILE WATCHING BABY SHOWS LIKE BARNEY, TELETUBBIES, DORA THE EXPLORER, GO DEEGO GO, SUPER WY, DINOSAUR TRAIN, KIPPER, MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE, BOB THE BUILDER, BLUE'S CLUES, SESAME STREET, AND AN ADULT PROGRAM CALLED UNSTOPPABLE MISSY FLOORZ TILL YOU DIE! GO F*** YOURSELF AND GET THE F*** OUTTA HERE! DA VIDEEO! What's wrong with this episode? Anybody can add a reason why it was incorrectly made. Start adding! #Tabuu, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand are from the SSB series and are fictional. #There are many questionable marriages. #New Pork City is from the Earthbound/Mother series and is also fictional. #The video is supposed to be the video of the main episode, but it's not. It's instead the AGK video. #Multiple spelling mistakes are found. #ManBearPig and Mr. Hankey are from South Park and are fictional. #Type Infinity Diabetes is not a real medical condition. #Mr. Hankey does not canonically have autism. #Jake was named twice. #S***, C***, Poopy, Middle Finger, Suckmy***, Eatsomes***, Swallowmyc***, Butthead, S**face, Godieinaf***ingholeyoub*****s, D***, Sex, V****a, P****, A**hole, Joerocks1997, N****r, Retard, and Demonics*** are not real names. #There are very and abusive techniques. #There is a death threat at the end. #Walt Disney is not fat. Also, he is and was dead in 1998, so events with him cannot take place in 1998. #Gemma is not fat, nor does she have diabetes or in a wheelchair. #Annette Mills does not wear glasses. #The adopted children do not have their names. #Nobody can live up to 100,900,299. #There are uses of text slang which are not needed. #Supernanny did not exist until 2005. Category:Content